Someone For Everyone
by tissesxO
Summary: Oneshot-Happy Valentines Day!Dedicated to Kiddyshipping MokubaxRebecca,Ardentshipping TristanxSerenity,Peachshipping YugixTea , Polarshipping JoeyxMai and Mizushipping SetoLovesKisaraFTW! Seto battles fangirls and time to make it home to Kisara for V-Day.


**Someone For Everyone - Seto Kaiba**

* * *

**Long planned for attempt at a One-Shot  
I haven't done one of these in ages!  
But it's here now...slight OOCness coming from a few characters, not sure which ones...  
Valentines Day...favourite holiday of the year!**

**Dedicated to all the workaholics who get thousands of unwanted attention like Seto Kaiba  
And also to all the Yu-Gi-Oh Couples mentioned here...  
Kiddyshipping(MokubaxRebecca) Ardentshipping (TristanxSerenity) Peachshipping (YugixTea)  
Polarshipping (JoeyxMai) and Mizushipping (Seto Loves Kisara FTW!)**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!**

* * *

He hated Christmas because it meant every nook and cranny of Domino City was covered with fairy lights, there were carollers singing flatly from door to door and millions of presents that blocked the entrance of his mansion, each one claiming to be from his biggest fans. Similar thing happened on his birthday and also on Mokuba's birthday, a day which fans would often use an excuse to send a present to him.

He hated Easter because instead of the presents, there would be all manner of chocolate wrapped in colourful whatnot, covering the entire floor of the lobby. He could never see what Mokuba loved so much about it and had to restrain the boy from his unrelenting desires. They were vile and disgusting and Seto hated to think how degradingly unattractive his younger brother's teeth would appear if he allowed the boy an unrestricted boundary of chocolate.

But Seto Kaiba knew that he would gladly exchange Valentines Day for Christmas and Easter combined, because in his book, that holiday was practically worse than any other. For one, Valentines Day wasn't even a holiday. It was celebration of love, in all of it's glory. You still had to work through it. It was sickening to him just thinking of all the affairs, the young romances and honeymoons going on as he sat in his KaibaCorp office, typing at his laptop. Why couldn't two people admit their feelings for each other on another day? Why couldn't a young man propose to his girlfriend after ten years of dating on her birthday or something like that? Did it have to be on Valentines Day? Seto shook his head irritably as he tried to focus on work. This morning, he found his lobby and the entrance to his mansion surprisingly clear of all the heart shaped cards and pink gift boxes that his fan girls had a habit of sending him on this wretched day. That was a small delight compared to his difficulty getting to work in his limo. Seriously, there were hordes of women who shot from all directions, all bent on escorting him to work to show him how much they 'loved' him. Seto groaned aloud. Had it not been for Roland, he would've never made it into the building alive.

Not that he couldn't enter his building without being blockaded from his own office by the cards and gifts missing from his mansion home. Once again, if it hadn't been for Roland, Seto knew he would've spent the next hour or so trying to clear his way through the horrid forest of white, pink and red.

Looking outside his large windows, Seto winced just a little. Which was strange. He never winced and yet he had been in the face of danger more times than he would've liked. But here he was, almost reduced to cowering in fear of the oceans of women singing his praises in the street below. Witches, harpies, whores, she-demons. All waiting to devour him the minute he stepped out of the front entrance. Here's a new reaction to situation.

Seto _shuddered._

He would hate to think what his wife would think when he came home to her smeared in lipstick, smelling like a thousand gardens smashed together. Glancing at the single blue sticky note that had been attatched to his desk, the twenty-four year old President of KaibaCorp managed a small smile. The note had three words scrawled in a most untidy fashion for a woman. None of them involving 'I', 'Love' and 'You'. But they were like death threats all the same. Seto glanced at his watch, 3 in the afternoon connecting with 'Don't Be Late!'. He knew he would never make it home in time, no thanks to his obsessed fan club who would hunt him down like lionesses to helpless prey.

But Seto had to try. She was special to him and nothing would stop him from disappointing her. He was Seto Kaiba after all and he gave what he received. Only the best.

"Roland!"

"Yes, sir!"

Being the genius he was, Kaiba was never short on ideas. And having the most loyal of all security guards in Domino CIty at his disposal certainly had it's perks when it came to emergency exits. Such as this one.

"Tell those..." Seto honestly didn't have a word for such psychotic women, "Things out there that I will be leaving through the East wing exit and that I want them all in an orderly line. I want it done NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Sometimes Roland worked more than Seto would ask him to. Seto didn't have to tell him to do much, really. He knew his place and how to do these things as quickly as possible. To the best of his ability. As Roland barked orders down a transmitter to the other security in the building, Seto stared thoughtfully at the note still stuck to the picture frame on his desk, thinking what to get for her. He always got her something whenever they went out. It was their little tradition they had kept from their first date onwards. Packing his briefcase and stuffing the note in his suit pocket, Seto decided he would think about it on the way. He wouldn't be able to take any sort of vehicle to get home from his KaibaCorp building. That would just serve to attract attention.

Swiftly walking for the main exit, Seto gave a curt nod to Roland who reminded him, "I hope you're not late, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto grunted, realising his guard was teasing him and replied shortly, "I was just hoping the same thing," before running out the doorway.

* * *

Yugi Moto shared a small smile with his thoughts as he looked around his home city of Domino. Some things had changed, as things always do. But others had stayed the same. Valentine's Day had been absolutely perfect. The sun shone his golden rays of light in the mid-afternoon and a light breeze brushed past the King of Games who now stood taller than the goddess who walked by his side, their hands clasped together.

Today had been the day Yugi finally asked Tea Gardener to marry him. They had been dating for quite some time now, since Atem left for the Afterlife. And he had saved his question all the these years for this special day. And Tea had said yes! Yugi grinned down at her, remembering all the years he had to look up in order to admire her beauty. Crystal blue eyes shone like jewels from a jubilant face framed with brunette hair. Her left hand resting on the bulge of her stomach, every so often. Seven months pregnant, newly engaged and blissfully happy. Yugi thanked God for such an incredible gift.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Yugi asked, giving Tea's hand a light squeeze to catch her attention.

Tea giggled. Man, throughout the years she never changed. If anything, the only changes time had made to her were the increases in her happiness and her beauty. "Yes, you have, Yugi. About three times already!"

"Want to remind me when?"

"Once when you came to pick me up this morning, second when you proposed to me at the arcade and third when I said yes!" Tea stopped for a moment and caressed Yugi's face affectionately. He had grown, in height and maturity, and it had made her love him all the more. "Will you say it to me now?!"

Yugi was careful not to crush her into a bear hug, being mindful of his growing child and nodded, "Yes. I'll be saying it now and forever more, Tea. I lo-"

"YUGI! GARDENER! HELP!"

It was all very sudden as the precious moment was spoiled by a very determined man with chocolate brown hair and set blue eyes. A gust of wind was hardly warning for Yugi and Tea who were both caught by the wrists and led to a nearby alleyway. Tea tried to let go of whoever was holding her, because with each step she ran, she lost breath. When they finally stopped, she was gasping for air. Yugi rushed to her side and looked up just in time to see a whole crowd of women dressed scantily yelling, "SETO KAIBA!" running past with their signs and posters.

"Kaiba! Didn't you see Tea!" Yugi scolded Kaiba who sat very unceremoniously on the ground next to Yugi's fiancee. "She's bloody pregnant for crying out loud! You don't just drag a pregnant woman into an alleyway at full speed! You've got a wife! You should know what PMS is!"

"Why should I care!" Seto spat, recollecting himself and standing up, making sure his pristine suit and briefcase were intact. "I'm about to miss something very important but I can't even make it to my own house without those anal fan brats wanting to rip my hair out to sell on eBay!" So the plan to avoid them all at the Eastern Wing exit and escape through the main entrance hadn't worked. Just as Seto ran out the door, a stray teenager wearing nothing but her poster was the only smart one to pick out his bluff and alerted all her female friends the moment she saw him. Which explains the reason why he had run for his life and tackled Yugi and Tea into an alleyway.

"Yeah, well next time...try NOT to bring us down with you!" Tea breathed, trying to regain her composure as Yugi helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, I just need a place to hide...for now..." Seto admitted, looking at Yugi, "Know any good places where I can hold out long enough to avoid those...she-devils?"

* * *

Seto clutched his hair as he strided quickly towards Yugi's Grandfather's Game Shop, Kame Game. Luckily, women weren't highly interested in Duel Monsters and although it would be the most logical place to find him, Duel Monsters being his favourite game, they had not chosen to look for him here, seeing as it was his rival's home. For someone who plays card games all the time and hangs out with dorks, Yugi sure was smart. Seto growled as he looked at the time on his watch. An hour of running made it four o'clock. He was definitely going to die. She would think he was overworking himself.

Opening the front door of the game shop brought Seto another issue though. One would expect to find Solomon Moto, wiping down a glass case or something of the sort.

But no. Instead he finds one former Robot Monkey in the Virtual World by the name of Tristan Taylor, participating in very strange activities with his best friend's little sister, Serenity Wheeler, ontop of the counter.

Seto wasn't sure whether to close his eyes in disgust or smirk in amusement. Either way, their reaction would be the same. And by the way, where the hell were all the customers?! It was Valentine's day for crying out loud! Wouldn't duelists be interested in collecting love spells and traps? Unless of course, like all true duelists, their first and only love was duelling.

"K-Kaiba!"Both Serenity and Tristan had exclaimed, pushing away for each other and scrambling around the store to collect their discarded items of clothing.

"Ever heard of knocking!?" Tristan yelled angrily as he quickly got dressed and confronted Kaiba while Serenity took her time. Her face was pinker than candyfloss and she began to wonder if Kaiba would be so cruel to rat on her to Joey.

"Knocking?" Seto laughed cruelly. He hadn't meant it that way. It was just the only way he knew how to laugh. "Do you mean like knocking up that mutt's sister? Sure, I've heard of knocking her up. I just didn't think you had it in you. Does Wheeler know?"

It was Tristan's turn to blush and Serenity stood up, "You're not going to tell on us are you?!" Her eyes wide with worry.

Seto looked over his shoulder. A smart, red motorbike he had seen before entering the shop was parked neatly outside. It was probably Tristan's. Still, it would be perfect. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away from the flustered couple, "I don't know, Wheeler. I wouldn't have, had your boyfriend not addressed me in such a rude manner. But since he isn't so keen to defend your or his honour in the face of your friends..." Seto took out his cellphone and flipped it open, "I just might be inclined to send your mongrel brother a nice little text message explaining what I just saw." Serenity looked like she was on the verge of crying and the lines on Tristan's forehead creased further. "Or shall I call him and everyone else? I don't think Yugi's grandpa would take too well to the fact you two have desecrated his counter-"

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Tristan finally clicked and looked around the store. He was supposed to be here setting up the new cards that had arrived here and since Yugi's grandfather had left him with the key to all of the cases that held the rarest cards, he guessed Kaiba might be open to a bribe. "Some rare card? I've got the key. What do you want?"

Seto tried very hard not to bite his lip as his eyes wandered slowly to his watch. He knew from the Game Shop, it would take about thirty minutes for him to reach his mansion on Tristan's motorbike. If there were no distractions of course. Ten past four. He would make it if he left now.

"Your motorbike."

"I'm sorry. What?" Tristan asked again and Seto repeated, "Your motorbike, or I'll tell Wheeler."

Serenity looked sorry to Tristan. She knew how much he adored his motorbike. It was a symbol of his manhood. He had saved up for it since he was eight and never let anyone ride it but him and him alone. "Fine," Tristan dug into his jeans pocket and threw Kaiba the keys to the bike. "Take it. But you better give it back when you're done with it!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Ten past four..." Mokuba looked at his wristwatch and shook his head. "I'm so sorry. Seto's being a total jerk today. He's probably caught up in some programming crap or something along those lines..." The eighteen-year-old smiled apologetically towards his sister-in-law who was busy doing his girlfriend's hair.

"Be quiet, Mokuba," Rebecca Hawkins, blonde and pretty in pink hushed Mokuba as expert hands brushed her hair and worked them into curls, "Can't you see your sister is trying to concentrate."

"Don't worry, little brother," Mokuba always found a smile in those blue eyes. Seto's wife was always so hopeful and though she had a fiery temper at times, she was very forgiving and understanding. Flicking long strands of white blonde hair over her shoulder, her soft voice said, "He's got another fifty minutes. He'll make it."

* * *

Seto zoomed down the streets, not caring if he drove over the speed limit the law would allow. As far as he was concerned, compared to this emergency, he was above the lawy and everything came secondary to the task at hand. Tristan hadn't put up so much of a fight as he had expected, but all the better. It just meant Seto was going to make it on time. Now, just a couple of blocks left to go...

Adjusting his helmet, Seto saw that Domino Hayman Park was coming up. It was his last landmark to pass before reaching his destination. The seconds were ticking by and Seto thanked the heavens he was going to make it. That is, until he actually passed the park.

Outside the park was an ice-cream stand. And buying ice-cream from that stand was Joey Wheeler and his wife, Mai Valentine. The motorbike came to an abrupt stop and Seto himself could not understand why he had pulled the brake. Maybe it was because of what he had witnessed half an hour or so earlier. No, it couldn't be that. Seto couldn't give a toss about those two losers.

For a long time, he had despised Wheeler. Even now, as Seto watched Joey and Mai buy their ice-cream and begin to walk down to the park, he couldn't feel this twinge of resentment. But there was something in Joey's face he had seen that perhaps he had missed. Something about the way Mai laughed that Seto had never heard before. They were both very strong people. Joey never gave up. Mai insisted on ignoring help to prove her worth as a duelist. And in the midst of their determination and guts, saving the world and supoorting their friends, Seto saw something in their eyes he hadn't noticed before. Ever in the time he had known them.

They were happy.

And it reminded him of, well himself really. Just like them, Seto was strong. And he was hell bent on defeating Yugi, his inner demons and finally proving that he didn't need pals to slow him down. But of course, that had gotten him nowhere. It wasn't until he accepted friendship and kindness that life had taken him on interesting turns. He had met the first and only love of his life and none of that would've been possible if it weren't for Yugi, Joey and te geek patrol. It was quite ironic really. How just letting in one value could bring you uncontainable hapiness.

Seto had forgotten in his mad rush to get home, that he had to get his wife a present for their date tonight. It was their tradition and he needed to stick to it. And thanks to Joey and Mai, he had the perfect gift in mind. So with two minutes to spare he got off the motorbike.

* * *

"5" Mokuba chirped, knowing what inferno would await Seto if his older brother was even one millisecond late.

"4" Rebecca knew it too. Seto's wife was quite touchy when it came to being on time.

"3, 2, 1."

The doors of the lobby flew open and Seto ran in, panting, throwing his suitcase away. He looked up at his small family who were all looking at their watches. That wasn't the focus of their concentration however, when they saw the ice-cream held in Seto's hand. Mokuba almost burst out laughing when he realised what it was and Rebecca slapped his arm sharply to stifle his laughter. Blue eyes softened as Seto's wife, Kisara looked with pity at her husband. He had actually made an effort to come home on time. A smile graced her lips as it did so often. She knew he had probably been through work, fan girls and the pressures of time in order to make it. Lucky she had Seto Kaiba for a husband. No man ever pressed to please her the way he did.

"I made it!"

"What happened, sweetheart?" Seto heard his wife's gentle voice chide.

"It melted. Sorry, lo-"

Seto looked up and he forgot his words in an instant. Everything that agitated him and made his life seem so bleam and meaningless. Work, fangirls, stress...seemed black and white in comparison to his wife. He remembered the night he met her and all those feelings he had felt back then came rushing back. Kisara wasn't like other women. She wasn't sociable like Tea, for people these days weren't very much intrigued by a woman who looked as if the rain came down and washed her out. Her body wasn't busty and curvy, like Mai and she certainly wasn't sweet and vulnerable like Serenity, although people perceived her so. But Seto thought that she, in all her simplicity and unique appearance, was more beautiful than the fairest rose. He hadn't been one for a taste in red anyway.

He loved her. His blue-eyes white haired wife.

Kisara.

Mokuba rolled his eyes when he saw his brother caught in a trance like state and beckoned for Rebecca to follow him. They would wait for the older couple in the limo that would take them to their dinner date they had scheduled for tonight. For now, Seto needed his moment to bask in his wife's love.

"You made home I see..." Kisara placed both hands on her husband's cheek and brought his ear to her lips, whispering, "I knew you would make it..."

The ice-cream cone dropped from his hand and Seto hugged his wife, being very careful not to ruin her blue gown. "I dodged fan girls from three o'clock to make it on time..." He told her before kissing her tenderly. It was gentle. Kisara knew he always started gentle, leaving it to her to set his kisses on fire. But not now...they had a date to attend. Slightly pulling away, Kisara pressed her forehead against Seto's and winked at him, "I love you, Seto Kaiba."

"Me too." Kisara laughed aloud and she hit Seto on the arm before he kissed her fiercely this time and redeemed himself by saying, "But I love you more..."

"Whatever,"Kisara rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and rested her arm gracefully on his, "Let's go now. I'm sure your little brother's making babies inside the limo. He's been wanting to do that."

Seto kissed her temple and hinted, "That's not such a bad idea for us either..."

As the couple exited their mansion, and descended the steps toward the limousine where Mokuba and Rebecca awaited, Seto thought about how wonderful life truly was. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all.

"So where's my ice-cream?"

"Oh, I dropped that on the floor."


End file.
